burning_legosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hobpit (Movie)
The Hobpit is the best movie ever made. LELE Studios made it. Da Movie The Hobpit is mainly about the adventures of Balloon boy and his new friend. The movie starts out with him in the Game Area with Foxy. The are exchanging jokes, and then Foxy tells BB that there is a secret portal in the men's bathroom. They both walk down the Main Hall to the bathrooms, and Foxy shows BB the portal. BB steps through it, taking him to a mystical land. He walks to the nearest village, the Hobpitton, where he meets the hobpit Wilbo Daggins. Wilbo takes him to the grumpy old troll's house, where BB meets the troll. The troll reveals his name is Trollerius Haterius, and he once was a hero in Upper Earth during the First Age. Trollerius and Balloon Boy go to the ER to visit Trollerius's friend Gandgalf, who was injured from falling down a staircase. At the ER they meet Dr. Ramwise Bamgee, who told the duo that an ancient dragon was threating all of Middle Earth after getting food poisoning from eating too much gold. The dragon's name was Smuck, and he lived in the Non-Lonely Mountains. Ramwise said there once was a giant tride of pack rats that lived there, and they pilfered a huge stash of gold and made a whole underground city, but then Smuck stopped by and eradicated the whole tride and took the whole stash of gold for himself. Balloon Boy and Trollerius then made a speech saying they would win back the stash of gold and the city. They travelled to the mountain, where Smuck came out to fight. Balloon Boy starting puching Smuck and saying "Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello", and "hahahahahahahahahahaha". This goeas on for at least half a hour. Finally, Trollerius and BB are about to give up, when they see a butter sword. BB grabs it and hacks of Smuck's head. They take all the coins back to the Hobpitton, where the heroes distribute the coins out. BB then goes through the portal back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Then he found nobody was there, except herobrine, who just murdered Freddy Fazbear and Smuck's brother Stuck. In order to save his own life, I bought herobrine 2 large-sized pizza. Herobrine appreciated his acts, thus invite him to have an adventure. After BB had agreed, Herobrine led him to meet the other members, including Michael De Supra, Ham Polo, Koopa Troopa, Dart Simpsons and LEGO-las, and formed The Fellowship of Nothing. Then they departed to Silver Mountains, where they encountered Alan, the King of Counterfeits. Alan kicked Koopa Troopa abd Dart Simpsons into a abyss and exploded LEGO-las and Ham Polo's jet. De Supra was angry that he drove a supra that he found nearby and crashed into Alan, but indeed that's a counterfeit and it didn't harm Alan. Finally, Herobrine and BB dashed towards Alan, while Alan pulled out a pistol, Herobrine then jumped on Alan's head and BB pulled Alan's legs. In this very moment, there's a loud "bang" sound and everyone fell onto the ground. "Is everyone okay? I'm fine. I just lost my balance." asked BB. "I'm fine, I just fell down from the bastard's head." replied Herobrine. "I'm okay too, I was just frightened." said Alan, then he looked at his gun, it's also a counterfeit...Will be Continued, if you want to! Trivia *The Ender Dragon is referred as "Smuck" in this movie. *Grumpy Old Troll likes to troll enimies with his trolling skills of trolling. *There are official sets for this movie. Production * This film was produced by Massive Kidding and Joking LTD. and Tolkien Estate. Category:Movies Category:Melxar Movies Category:Rare Category:Legends Category:Nurp-Naut approved story Category:LELE